


Data Files and More on Midorizawa

by Midorizawa



Series: From the Files of Strike Team Vengance [5]
Category: Re-Entry - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Personal Log, Strike Team Vengeance, profile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midorizawa/pseuds/Midorizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are files on Strike Team Vengeance member Midorizawa. It includes everything you would ever need to know about Midori. Contents contain everything from personal logs to memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Personnel Profile

**Name:** Midorizawa but Midori for short  
**Age:** ~mid 20s  
**Gender:** Female  
**Species:** Part human and part avian  
**Height:** 5’6”  
**Eye Color:** Orange  
**Hair Color:** Forest Green  
**Skin:** Tan with patches of green down feathers (cheeks, upper arms, etc)  
**Likes:** Blades, music, sweets, poisons, cooking, strawberries and strawberry flavored things, the sun, nature  
**Dislikes:** Things that are very spicy/bitter/sour, cleaning up (excluding her workspace), betrayal/treachery, politics  
**Treasured Possession:** Custom lyre that has her name engraved on it  
**Weapons Training:** Good with daggers/knives but a horrible shot  
**Reason for Joining:** Just tagged along for fun.  
**Duties:** Assassin, studies/makes poisons, musical entertainment  
**Temperament:** She seems and acts very easy-going, energetic, and cheerful. She rarely ever shows her serious side and prefers everyone to think that she’s a bit clumsy and unable to be serious. She only complains in front of close friends. When she is serious, she doesn’t have any tolerance for foolishness.  
**Goals:** To sing a duet with our great Lord Venge, make people happier, and enjoy life.  
**Notes:** Occasionally sheds tuffs of feathers. Sometimes she talks to herself. If she is tired enough, she might accidentally poison the food she is cooking (sometimes it is poisoned on purpose). Almost always observant even when most people think she isn’t paying attention (which is a lot of the time). Very light sleeper. Sometimes she can’t help being a sap. She is lighter more agile than most others due to her, not quite hollow but not dense, bones. Has no tolerance for any alcohol whatsoever. She has good intuition but isn’t really force-sensitive.  
**Recording:**  (Start of Recording) Take 17 *clears throat* Uhh…Hi…Okay. That was terrible. I’m restarting. Nope. No you’re not. This is your last recording. Alright…Umm. Hey everyone. You can call me Midori. So I am a musician. I love singing and playing my lyre. *shuffling noises* As for my background, I would like to say “insert tragic backstory here” but I actually don’t remember if it was sad or actually anything about it at all. Meh, I mean like it’s not like it matters much, the present is way more important. But I guess first thing that I can remember is freezing to death. Well, not to death, per-se, because I’m still here. Anyways, I woke up at a doctor’s house and they are the one responsible for my…inclination…towards poisons. It’s not an obsession. I swear. I just. It’s just. Okay maybe just a bit. *sigh* Backstories are boring. Let’s talk about fun things instead! …Oh, I know! *footsteps away then back* I can sing a song and play my lyre! *soft strumming and a voice start the slow, melodic piece and it is over too quickly* …Now that was two minutes well spent on music and not me rambling away. And I think that’s about it for an introduction. Thanks for listening! *click* Eh, that wasn’t too bad. It’ll do… Oh shit! *fumbling and frustrated noises* Turn o– (End of Recording)


	2. Personal Log 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another normal day at the base of Strike Team Vengeance and Midori starts her personal logs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably update this randomly...Whenever I get enough motivation and inspiration to write. Anyways, just a short log from Midori.

So this is my new home. It’s pretty great isn’t it?  The people here are nice and the rooms are cozy. I couldn’t ask for a better place to be. But sometimes I can’t help but feel like something will go wrong. I remember Doc told me that it was illogical to think that a person would be able to bring misfortune. The thing is, look at what happened to him. He’s not even here anymore. That’s quite enough sad retrospection for one log. I think I’ll record it all another day.

Anyways, I really love it here. Randomly wandering around base these days has been quite relaxing. Most things are under construction though. Reminder: I need to thank Tarris Haleforce for being a saint and doing all this. My room is absolutely perfect! It even had a corner small kitchenette where I can store poison and food. In the adjacent corner, where I am now, there’s a simple wooden desk and shelves. Behind me is the coffee table and couches and in the middle-ish is a rectangular breakfast table. This is much larger than I expected and maybe even a bit extravagant. I love it! I even have space for houseplants. Would they grow here?

Speaking of plants, the bio-garden opened up. I really should go check that out. You know what, I am going to check it out. It sounds awesome. Maybe Youko would let me plant some poisonous plants. Or maybe I can get a few to grow in my room. We shall see. ‘Till another day then. 


End file.
